


No Time For Love

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: After defeating Neron Mick thinks there might be room in his life for a little romance. He can't help but think about a particular teammate.
Series: Legends Vignettes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Time For Love

Mick wasn’t clear on all the details, but that much hugging and cheering usually meant they’d won. He did a quick headcount: Haircut was there next to the witch in a sparkly dress, Boss, Pretty, Charlie, the creepy nerd, the wolf chick, the wizard, and the clone all seemed fine. Something didn’t feel quite right, and Mick made his exit.

Meandering a bit, Mick gave himself time for mission-related anxiety to dissipate. Haircut wasn’t a demon any longer, and they hadn’t lost anyone, so the team could unwind and try to see further than the next crisis. Haircut had a girlfriend now, and so did Sara. Mick hoped Behrad was back on the ship; maybe in the kitchen. Behrad liked to eat almost as much as Mick and they often ran into each other while searching for late-night snacks. Behrad liked to cook, and Mick would hang around, shooting the breeze and hoping for the first taste of a new recipe. Tonight Behrad could be baking. He might drop a pan, and Mick would catch it just before it hit the floor; burning his fingers. Concerned, Behrad would reach for his hand. Their eyes would meet, and then Mick could say something smooth like “How long we gonna do this dance?” From there it was an easy transition to kissing, groping and all sorts of good stuff.

Mick pondered a different opening line in case the dessert scenario didn’t play out. Sure, Behrad was young and open-minded, but Mick didn’t want to be rude. “Nice shoes, wanna bang?” wasn't appropriate considering the coy flirtation they’d been carrying on. As the Waverider’s loading ramp closed up behind him Mick knew he was gonna have to be open and up front, just like Haircut always said was best.

Behrad was indeed in the kitchen. “Hey Mick. What it is about battling demons that makes me crave chicken salad? I swear I ate a pound of it after Beebo 'n Mallus. Then tonight as soon as we were done it was all I could think about.” 

Mick cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh, it looks like we’ll get a break now. My publisher’s been bugging me to do some book signings. They’ll put me up in some fancy hotel with too much space for just one person. If you didn’t have anything planned I thought maybe you’d wanna come along. You could hang out in the pool; order too much room service. I bet I could score seats for a game – maybe go see that buncha losers you call a team.” He bit his own tongue to force himself to stop babbling. To his dismay, instead of a charming smile or raised eyebrow Behrad’s expression was one of surprise. Instinctively, Mick began backing away, his face warm with embarrassment.

Behrad's half smile cut sharp. “Mick, I’m flattered, but I…look, I should have told you right away when you found that bottle that fell out of my pocket. I use amyl nitrate recreationally, not for what it’s sometimes used for by guys who like other guys. Which I don’t. Not even sometimes. No judgement, but…”

Mick nodded. “Got it. Nevermind then.” He retreated hastily. 

“Mick, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – “

“Forget about it.” 

In his quarters, Mick pulled out a bottle of cheap hooch and started chugging it, needing the burn in his throat to replace the turmoil in his gut. He started packing a suitcase and prepared to spend his book signing tour pretending he believed anyone could find love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started wondering what kind of relationship Mick would have with Behrad at the end of Season 4. Then we met him in Season 5 and this popped into my head. I swear in one episode Behrad is talking about getting a recipe and I thought "Oh, he cooks." Even though we never see him cooking. Anyway. No happy endings here.


End file.
